Talk:Snake
Skinny? What do you mean by relatively skinny? Does that mean he is of average weight, or what?-- 16:15, September 1, 2009 (UTC) It means, given his height, he is not overweight. Synonyms that would work would be that he is lean or slender. Twocents 16:28, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :: Just wondering, how do you tell if an anime/manga character is muscular or of average weight? Its been bugging me for quite some time. I'm always confused while seeing them with their shirts off.-- 00:01, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Without hard data (like exact height and weight measurements), I deduce it mostly be comparing them to other characters. For example, I think you could say that Jumbo is muscular compared to the other circus members. Or that Baron Kelvin is overweight compared to a lot of the other characters, just based on the space he fills in a panel compared to someone like Peter or Joker. It's very inexact, so it's more just respective to the others, you could say something like that, but it doesn't necessarily mean that if you had the data that they'd come out as being muscular or overweight. Does that make a bit of sense? Twocents 00:33, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Sort of. I get that you must compare them to other characters to discern, but what about the lines? For instance, Snake has one line running down the middle of his stomach. The other boys shirtless had two lines curved around their stomachs. What does this mean?-- 02:00, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I believe that's an indication of muscle. As far as determining how muscular one person is compared to another, I think you'd look at their size relative to each other in addition to drawn muscle. For example, both Jumbo and Snake have abdomen muscles, but Jumbo is larger physically (taller and broader shoulders), and thus, you could probably assume that although Snake is muscular, in terms of strength, Jumbo is likely more powerful. Although, it could also be indicating how lean he is. As the line swoops in toward the center of his body, it could simply be giving an indication that he is rather slim. Or both. Who knows? Twocents 02:55, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Snake Without Scales. Yes I'm aware this is almost certainly a drawing error, (considering he has his facial scales in an earlier panel on the same page) but I'd thought it would be interesting to show this here. Other people more familiar with the wiki can decide what to do with it. Or just delete this, I don't really mind either way. The location of the image in the manga is Chapter 52 page 10. Desidum 17:58, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I thought that was just part of the design of that panel. But I could be wrong, so let's see what others have to say. I also deleted the other one you accidentally uploaded. =) SereneChaos 17:17, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I thought it was too; except it seems a little strange that, in a previous panel on the same page, he has his scales. This panel confuses me, as it's the only instance I'm aware of in which Snake is drawn in the 'normal' style without his scales, he has been drawn in chibi form without them before. Desidum 18:24, November 25, 2011 (UTC) (editted for grammar fail >>) I suppose you can add it to the trivia if you want. =) He's been drawn in chibi form? I need to go back and find that! SereneChaos 01:57, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Refs How do you put in citations? I know the answer to most of them, but i can't figure out how to put citations in. Kameo32o (talk) 12:54, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Just remove and put Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter # Page # after the information. SereneChaos 18:01, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Height I can't seem to find the source for his height. Is there a source that confirms his height to be 177cm? DeiDoDei (talk) 20:08, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I don't know of one. This image might say, but it's in Japanese and I don't see any numbers on it. SereneChaos 17:03, July 9, 2013 (UTC) John Donne, not Felix Dahn According to Yen Press official translations, Snake's little serpent Donne ("Dan" in the fan translations) is named after John Donne, an English poet.-- 15:48, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Bump. Can someone please make the change? I already corrected the eye color (I don't even know how people got that wrong) while logged into my account, but that was a one-time thing. I'll continue to make minor edits and point out the wiki's mistakes. 16:06, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I'll make the change now. Also, why don't you just use your account to make more edits? But thank you for your contribution. 01:18, November 23, 2013 (UTC) If I were to answer that question, you or anyone else here would NOT like it. I've been editing for years now, probably just as long as you or more. And I've been on and seen a lot of wikias, much better wikias than this place. I can list numerous reasons why anyone shouldn't edit on this nearly deserted wikia, the fact it being nearly deserted being one of them. I have many ideas on how to improve the wiki, but what's the point? You admins aren't here, I have no authority to do as I will. Even if I do decide to edit here, what will be the point? If you truly want an answer to your question, direct and blunt with no hold-backs, I'll give it to you. I won't sugarcoat my words, so you've been warned on that. Just know this: The only reason I edited on Snake's page change his eye color was because seeing you guys provide wrong information, no matter how small it is, was incredibly annoying. My friends, A LOT OF PEOPLE, depend on this wiki for information. Yet because no one is here, because apparently no one has the time to make even the smallest change, this wiki is misleading. Oh, by the way, I suggest you revert User:Fullbusterlover's edits on Ciel's page.--'NinjaSheik' 04:14, November 23, 2013 (UTC) First of all, NinjaSheik, I appreciate your straightforward comment, it's better that you get straight to the point. You say that we're never 'on' and from the extremely accusatory tone you're saying this with, you seem to imply that we never bother to get on either. I'm not sure with what other people are like on other wikias, but need I remind you that apart from juggling huge responsibilities on this wikia, the adminstrators also have a life outside of the Internet, just like you regular users? Don't take this as me trying to make up excuses for our lack of activity here and this might not apply to the others, but I can definitely tell you from MY point of view, that it's already hard enough to attempt to come online everyday to try and make reasonable edits. As a senior right now, there is a huge amount of workload, assignments, exam preparations and of course everyone should know that real life priorities are far more important than anything on the Internet. Not to say that they aren't important but I'm sure even regular users like you should know that. If you can imagine the amount of stress a senior has to go through during their final year of high school, or even other adminstrators who are older than us, by the time we're finished with whatever we need to deal with, how much time do we have left? You say no one bothers to make the smallest change, why wouldn't we? Have you looked at how much dedication the senior members in this wikia had before real life priorities started weighing them down? If you looked at the major edits we'd make, why can't we then make the small changes if we have the time? Of course we would if we got the chance! If we really wanted to do, of course we'd try dedicate as much time to the wikia as possible. Have you ever been an admin before and tried to juggle real life and wikia responsibilities together? You seem to think that being an admin is an easy job. It's not. That's why only a select few get to assume this great responsibility. I'm not bragging; it's the truth. After all, not everyone can be an admin. Another point to reiterate is that we ARE human. We're not just robots who are capable of overseeing the wikia 24/7 and jump up to catch any vandals, correct any mistakes, answer any questions instantly. So yes, we do make mistakes and we are well aware of that. But we try to correct those mistakes as soon as possible, even if it may have been a very long period of time before we notice the mistakes, but if we do see them, we will try to correct them. Because, as you said before, we know that a lot of people are relying on us so that's why as admins, we try to make this wikia the most accurate as we possibly can. You say that you find it incredibly annoying when you see wrong information on the wiki. Who doesn't? Even I get frustrated if I don't have the right info at the beginning. Researching up everything and creating pages after pages of what we already have takes a lot of effort, which is why we slip up sometimes. And is slipping up a bad thing? There's a reason why users are encouraged to edit over and over on this wikia and that's to IMPROVE the wiki. To read whatever thing is already on there and to think about how to make the article better. If everything was spot on from the start, what's the point of a wikia? We may as well just hire some people to robotically churn out all the info and then there's no use to it anymore because no one really needs to edit anymore! Which brings me to my next point. If you have great points, there's a reason why we have forums on this wiki. If you noticed, even though we tend to go inactive quite awhile , one of us always comes back and we ALWAYS check the forums. You can initiate discussions and of course if you have constructive and great ideas, we're more than willing to listen to them! There's no point in complaining about why the admins can't do blah and won't do blah if we don't know what you're thinking! If you want us to take into account your thoughts, you should vocalize them and we WILL get back to them. This may sound really cliché, but you can't just receive answers at the snap of a finger. You say that you 'have no authority to do as I will'. That is NOT true. After all, you've made an account, you're a user, even if you weren't, you still can EDIT. No one is stopping you from editing certain pages (I'm aware that some pages are protected but you can still make regular edits like grammar, spelling corrections and even rewording some paragraphs if you feel the need to! As long as the edit is constructive and would improve the article, it's totally fine to just edit). Admins don't need to do all the work for you. You have hands and skills. I've seen some of your edits before. USE THEM. And if you really can't make edits, tell us and we will discuss it. After all, everyone is free to say their opinions. Overall, I'm sorry if you find that I'm being very hostile but you gave me an un-sugarcoated answer, you deserve one as well. If you find this wikia misleading or incorrect, you are free to leave it. Out of all the sites on the Internet that offers Kuroshitsuji info, we try our best to give the most and best quality info to everyone. If our pace doesn't suit your taste, that's fine by me. And if you really want to stay, that's fine by me. I suggest you change your attitude when you're talking too. Not because we're admins but because talking to a stranger with such an accusatory and forceful tone when we try our best to please you is completely rude. If you want to maintain a whiny attitude and complain to us about how much we neglect the wikia (which we don't), think from our positions too. You have days off the wikia as well when you don't do anything. Don't be surprised that we want to rest as well. 09:13, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Snake Age. On Yana-sensei latest tweet, she mention that Snake age range between 18-20. This should be put on Snake page. Snake Fighting Capability What is Snake fighting capability? I hope he just not rely on his Snake to fight, i hope to see him fight physically.